Caps or hats having simulated animal features movably mounted on the sides thereof have been known and used in the past. Examples of such caps or hats are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,618,517 and 4,268,918. However, none of the structural features of caps or hats of this type suggests at least a pair of animated members at the front portion of a cap or hat, which members are mounted in such a way as to provide apparently spontaneous, lifelike movements to an observer looking at the hat when it is worn by the wearer. Thus, a need exists for a hat or head covering which has the frontal area of the cap provided with at least a pair of actuatable, movable animated members forming parts of an operable mechanism to provide an entertaining spectacle each time the mechanism is actuated and as the hat or head covering is worn on the head of a wearer. The present invention satisfies this need.